The Force Of Ferocity
by deletedoooo
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Crossover. After Bruce Banner releases his rage and causes destruction beyond belief the Avengers believe it is time to take action. They send him to a place where he can do no harm. When The Emperor and Darth Vader sense Bruce's presence Vader is sent after him in order to prove his sith capabilities.


The Force of Ferocity - SpaceElleth

 _Summary- **AU. Crossover.** After Bruce Banner releases his rage and caused destruction beyond belief the Avengers believe it is time to take action. They send him to a place where he can do no harm. When The Emperor and Darth Vader sense Bruce's presence Vader is sent after him in order to prove his sith capabilities._ _A tease of Nat/Banner pairing (a couple of lines)_

 _Inspired by a Vader vs Hulk competition I saw on YouTube_ , _so this is not my premise - just my writing._

 _Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars or Marvel. Any of the characters you recognise are not mine._

 **I - Tokyo**

The pierce of screams surrounded the highly populated city. Blood had been splattered and dust clouds were unsettling making civilians cough and splutter as they ran for cover. The green monster teared through buildings as if they were paper, he let out a roar so full of anger that even the bravest of men would scream and run.

The Hulk's roars were soon matched by the sound of whizzing machinery and the clunk of metal as the heavy hulk buster armour landed. The giant grunted in anger while he turned toward the armoured Tony Stark.

"Someone's having a temper tantrum." Remarked a cocky Tony Stark. The Hulk stormed over and left footprints in the concrete ground as he walked.

Explosions boomed as the battle lead through the city. Tony tried hard to redirect the Hulk's attacks away from civilians, but in a city like Tokyo that wasn't easy. Tony shot a blast at full power that scarcely moved the Hulk ,however, it distracted him enough for a vibranium cage to come down on his out of control friend. This cage while strong, would not last forever as the Hulk was roaring nd pounding his fists against the walls of the cell. Tony realised the cage would soon break and so he called for J.A.R.V.I.S,

"Hey, any chance of a few more traps down here?"

"Of course, sir." Replied the AI and in not long at all several more layers of vibranium found itself encasing the Hulk. The Hulk roared louder at the challenge and slammed his fists faster at the cage, but to no avail. _Lucky we made the deal with Wakanda, or this would have gone a lot worse,_ Tony thought to himself.

 **II - The Vault Prison**

Hours later and Bruce Banner had returned from his Hulk form, regretful that he had became the Hulk in the first place. His head was covered in sweat, and hung low.

Each of the other Avengers stared at the scientist. Their emotions were clear, their faces held guilt and sorrow. Banner looked to Nat, he was so close to her, _too_ close. No one was saying anything and he could no longerbere the silence.

"We can all agree this has gotten out of hand. Do it please. I have to leave." He pleaded, tears of pure pain in his eyes. It was a raw pain that had been built up for years - a pain he could not allow himself to go through again. Natasha shook her head, Bruce hated the fact that whatever happened she would only get hurt.

"It's for everybody's sake. Nat I'm sorry I need to do this."

 **III - Somewhere in Space**

Banner was sat in a shuttle silently watching the vast areas of space unfold before him. The shuttle was brandished with the Stark Industries logo. He did not know where it would land- all he knew was that Tony had chosen a place where there was no one he could harm.

Many weeks later, Bruce had grown hungry as he had chosen not to eat. He wanted his pain to end but would it? Would it _ever_ end? He had pulled his knees to his chest- he did not feel vulnerable, he felt that everyone else was too vulnerable. His unruly brown hair was drenched in sweat and so was his shirt.

"Arriving at Hoth now ." Said the soft voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. Bruce perked up and came out from the corner going to the desk where the voice had come from.

"Hey, hey, where's Hoth?" He asked hastily.

"Hoth: An ice planet, no recorded civilisation." It was just what he wanted a place where no one would go.

Bruce put on some thick layers and made his way to the door where he was stopped by J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Sir, Mr. Stark asked me to relay a message before you left."

"Please, go ahead." He said calmly, he felt like he knew what it would be about, however, at the same time he felt as though he couldn't prepare himself for what was about to happen. The screen lit as smoothly as it would on Earth to show Tony looking rather distressed. The top button of his shirt was undone, and his tie loose. His hair was scruffy and a bottle of wine was place on the table beside him.

"Look, Banner, if you are listening to this then we have taken drastic action and I am sorry. Sincerely and truthfully sorry. I get that you only see yourself doing harm but just remember all those times you have thought with us as an Avenger and a hero. You have dealt with your power better than most could have... Hell, imagine if it was me, God the world would have ended by now." Tony rubbed his head and ran his hands through his hair.

"The Avengers don't hate you. I know that for a fact. " The Stark in the recording sighed and then continued. "Bruce. I'm not into all this sappy stuff, so what can I say now other than, I'm sorry and goodbye." And with that it blinked and ended and the shuttle door opened with a clack. Bruce stumbled into the snow with the small light from inside the shuttle to guide him.

 **IV - Hoth**

Banner left the shuttle wrapped in many layers, although he did not know why, soon the survival instinct would kick in, the adrenaline would start pumping and the Hulk would come out. Despite all his layers, the cold instantly took him. With every step he took on the snow, his feet sank deeper and deeper, making it harder to move with every step.

Bruce could feel his muscles grow stiff, from the sheer cold. He began to lose feeling, his thoughts slowed and he tried to focus on his movements.

 _Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot._

He thought there would be know end to this process, but for now all he could do was walk on, _why did I ever leave the shuttle_ , he thought. He turned his head back to look for the shuttle, all he saw was the snow as it sped to the ground. Just as he began to give up, he saw a cave in the distance. He trudged towards the cave.

 _Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot._

Over and over. He finally got there, and stepped onto the rock, he was dragged down less as the amount of snow lessened toward the cave. The cave was a lot warmer, and it was a relief to him. He bundled himself in the corner and rested his head against the wall. _Could this get any worse?_

 **V - Darth Sidious' Halls**

Across the galaxy, the Emperor sat in a throne in a dark hall. Guards stood by the doors, they did not move and they made no noise. Their form seemed almost unnatural.

The Emperor's power and rule was vast and he could watch over all of it. He could even see the outer regions using the Dark Side. At the moment, he could feel a power growing and looming. He knew it was strong for it had managed to plague his mind even from such a distance.

 _Lord Vader, come to me._

From his meditation chamber Vader heard his master's call. The chamber released with a whizz and the guards around the room began to stir. Darth Vader could sense the fear of the troopers as he passed them in the dimly lit corridors. They hastily moved out the way as he passed, he loomed over all of them. Despite his machinery, his strides were still strong and powerful.

Vader reached the halls and stood before the Emperor's throne. He was, perhaps, the only person who felt no fear when confronted with the Emperor. He may be his master for now, but he was destined to surpass him, he had the power of _The Chosen One._ For now though, he must play the game to learn everything from Sidious that he could. He bowed.

"You summoned me, my master." He said, his robotic voiced rung throughout the vast hall. The Emperor turned his head to face his apprentice, while rising from his seat.

"Yes, my apprentice. I have felt a strong presence in the force. It is a power fuelled by anger."

"I have felt it also."

"You will go to Hoth and destroy it. This will be a test of your abilities. We will finally know how strong you are."

"I will not fail you, my lord." Vader bowed once more and left the room.

 **VI - Rebel Base**

A group of 'scouting' rebels were boarding their ship to leave the base. Their satellites had shown a strange shuttle with the unfamiliar word 'Stark' written on it and they were about to track it down. So far, they had managed to track the ship to Hoth.

The mission was not of high priority, it was an intelligence mission. The rebel's wanted to know if the ship carried weapons, prisoners or even plans, perhaps not, yet they were curious about who the owner of the tag 'Stark' was for they had never come across it before.

The trip was led by Commander Al Crost. Him and around a dozen others were all geared up. They had one single ship with some military defences if need be, however, the two pilots they had were some of the best. They were twins (the alloni twins they were called) and were almost perfectly in sync.

The trip ran fairly smoothly as the rebels were aware of what areas of the galaxy the empire's fleets were placed in (for the moment). They approached Hoth, although the planet seemed quite silent, when they got closer they found it wasn't like that at all. The blizzard around the ship was moving rapidly, leaving inches of snow on the window in almost the blink of an eye. Each member of the team layered themselves up, and left the ship heading towards the area where the stark shuttle had landed.

A few members of their group had to support each other, as the more agile and small of them were almost blown off there feet. Commander Al strayed at the back of the team, making sure no-one lagged behind and got lost in the snow. The Alloni twins lead from the front, for they had the best sight out of all who were in the group. Eventually, with the twins guidance they reached the shuttle they were looking for, however, they were not expecting another ship to be there...

An Imperial Ship.

Upon seeing the enemy ship, the group pulled out their weapons.

"Standard formation!" Commander Al spoke, loud enough for his crew to hear, but not loud enough for any possible near by troopers. With ease, the rebels managed to make up the common line formation, with Al stood in front leading them. He beckoned for them to follow him forward. Although it was only one ship - a mere fighter ship, he demanded they search it. Al knew how deceiving and manipulative the Empire could be and he was not chancing the lives of his troops.

 **VII - Hoth, cave**

Bruce was huddled in a corner. He sat in the fetal position, his mind was racing with all kinds of questions. Still he asked himself 'why did I leave the shuttle?'. He was becoming numb he could feel nothing, his teeth were chattering, he wouldn't have noticed if it were not for how loud the sound was. The hairs on the skin of his arms, despite being underneath several layers, were stood on end (this insulation did not help much). He wondered how long it might take before he hulked out. Soon it would become to much.

Bruce looked back at his life so far. At a younger age he was ready to become a scientist and live his dream. Those memories turned bitter in his mouth as he was reminded of where he ended up because of it.

A monster.

They could tell him over and over again he wasn't, but in the end the Hulk must have got his anger from somewhere. He remembered how he refused to be put in cyro when Wakanda offered, why hadn't he done it. There was no reason to dwell on it now - _it's happened, it's over_ , he though to himself.

 **VIII - Hoth**

Commander Al lead his troops closer to the ship. It was not a large ship, but a single fighter. _Did it crash land? Butbthr position of it - it can't be a crash._ Cautiously, Al moved towards the ship the Alloni twins at his side. With effeciency the rebels made use of frequently they searched the ship. Nothing no-one was there. They decided to scout around - after all they were rebel scouts.

A slow ringing was berely audible over the sound of the snow and wind. Straining his ears, he hunted for the sound like a wolf searching for prey. Little did he know, he was as far from the wolf as one could be.

"I am glad to see you found my ship, Commander Al." _Who is that? How does a person who works for the Empire know my name._ _No it couldn't be the force is a myth - he's a myth._

"Oh I am far from a myth." Said the same heavy voice, its robotic undertone sending shivers down his spine.

A red light shone through the blur of snow, it hummed teasing him, making Al's heart beat faster. His muscles tensed.

"Everyone back in formation." They moved with less organisation than before. Most of them had their eyes glued on the eerie glow before them, however a few turned their heads extremely startled.

Next to him, he heard a numbing scream. One of the Alloni twins, perhaps Jed, had been flipped onto their back and was being dragged through the snow by the ankle by seemingly nothing. He grasped at his throat while spluttering and choking. The uncanny glow of the lightsaber moved down as Jed passed out of view.

A scream was heard, then nothing.

Threw the snow, the body was pushed back their way. The contorted version of Jed that lied in front of them had stab wound all through him. The lightsaber had gone straight through, it had instantly cauterised the wound so there was no blood only a smoky, charred smell.

 _The force it's real and it's a power we do not know. And Vader I have berely seen him, yet I know now there is a reason why his own troops fear him._

Beside him Algol cried out and dashed to his brothers side. 'No!' 'No!' were the muffled shouts Al heard.

"Algol, stop join ranks there is nothing we can do for him!" Algol turned to him, his eyes blood shot. The remaining Alloni twin stayed where he was giving out horse and harsh sounding sobs.

The unsettling glow moved forward, the clunk of the mechanics following. A female soldier beside him, fired her gun shouting out 'for Jed!'. Rapidly, all her blaster shots were redirected each one hitting her with extreme accuracy. The first few hit her in places like her legs and her hips, causing her extreme pain as she stumbled backwards, the last shot ended it. Straight through the head and the brain. It left tiny pieces of burnt muscle around her now fallen body.

Al saw the shaking bodies of the scouts beside him. The rebels has always been fearful of the power of the Empire and they had _always_ fought back. This was no different. With immense speed, lasers fired towards the sith. The snow let out a searing sound as it heated and melted against the blaster fire. Although, their attempts were futile as the red lasers almost merged with the crimson lightsaber before being directed back. The shots proved deadly as body after body fell to the floor, their flesh seared by the blaster fire.

In the end, by some miracle, Commander Al and the remaining Alloni twin (Algol) were left alive. Heavy footsteps crunched in the snow as the sith lord walked forward.

"You killed him! You killed my brother!" Algol shouted as angry tears poured down his face, he stood up with clenched fists, shaking uncontrollably. As if all reason had disappeared, Algol ran forward shooting wildly at the Sith Lord. Even though he knew they would have no chance, the Commander joined his only remaining comrad and fired. To his shock, Vader redirected the bolts at the ground.

"Don't toy with me!" The commander heard a pained voice beside him yell. "If you wish to end it - do it. I want to see my brother. " His voice was breaking with every word.

A sharp crack, pained the commanders ears, it was followed by a scream.

Another crack. Another scream

And again. Another crack. Another scream.

The commander realised, the Sith Lord was breaking Algol bone by bone.

It was at this point, Al noticed Vader looming over him, his robotic breathing somehow audible over the blizzard around them. With one sharp movement of his lightsaber Vader ended Algol's life with a stab through the next.

"So what will it be, Commander?" Asked Darth Vader, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Quickly or slowly." Al knew there was no chance. And he knew his next decision would be wrong, yet he fell on to his knees.

"Quickly, please. Please." He begged with choked sobs. He had never imagined he would ever beg towards the Empire, yet here he was.

Broken.

Terrified.

At the mercy of the Empire.

The last thing he felt was the immence heat as it burned through his chest.

 **IIX - Hoth, cave**

Bruce heard the crunch of snow echo through the caves. Someone was coming ; whoever they were they must be very large because the footsteps were forceful and harsh.

 _No one should be here._

He pushed himself further into the corner ; if no one found him there would be no chance of a fight.

Eventually, the footsteps were joined by heavy, robotic breaths. A dark figure stood in front of him, in a metallic looking suit.

"You are the one I have been sensing." The figure took out a metal cylinder and with a flash it lit up. Bruce felt the air around him instantly heat up. He began to panic, but not for himself - as always.

He watched as his hands shook vividly and his clothes began to rip. The green he had become so used to at this point was back. Just before he lost control he could have sworn he'd heard a muffled 'interesting' from his opponent.

 **IX - Hoth, cave**

With brute strength the Sith had never seen before, the beast swung his fist towards him. Vader managed to dodge the blow, although his suit restricted him from using the agility he once had. The creature grasped for him again, yet this time he ducked and swung his lighsaber, harnessing the force to increase its power. Despite this, the lightsaber made no damage, barely even a pin-prick.

"Finally, a worthy opponent." Spoke the Sith calmly as he force jumped out of the way. The Thing he now knew as 'The Hulk' jumped straight over him, attempting to crush him on his way down. Again he dodged, however Darth Vader was not satisfied - he would not spend this fight dodging and running.

He - Would - Strike.

Upon instinct, he sent a flurry and a frenzy of lightsaber swings towards the Hulk using all his force abilities to guide his movements. The scene around them was a blur of red movements very few would be able to keep up with. The Hulk roared at the challenge and swung both his fists forward like a raging ape, Vader counter-acted suspending them in the air, he watched The Hulk wriggle as he struggled to comprehend what was happening.

Darth Vader moved behind The Hulk, with ease but still missing the grace he once had. His cybernetics whizzed as they tried to keep up with his efforts. He force pushed The Hulk back - this became harder and harder as the giant dug his feet into the rock and snow below them.

He had a plan to direct the attack out of the cave and into move open ground, where he might use the snow and unclear path to deceive The Hulk. Aggressively, The Hulk attempted to smash the walls on Vader on their way out of the dark cave.

By a slight margin, the Sith Lord managed to escape the cave without being crumpled. The Hulk ran after him with forceful yet energetic movements. The once human man, rapidly flung his fists towards his adversary, however Vader shut off his lightsaber and made the snow focus around where they were duelling throwing his rival off. The monster swung his head round eagerly as he bellowed so loud that Vader's inferiors would have cowered on the floor.

Not Darth Vader though, he would be the most powerful force user there ever would be. This was just a stepping stone to getting there.

He let that realisation flow through him. He channeled the force like he never had before; he threw the Hulk through the air and managed to reignite his lightsaber stabbing him through the leg as he did so. He had never felt power like this before. He would conquer the Emperor with power like this.

While the Dark Side of the force was running through Vader, pure ferocity and adrenaline controlled the Hulk. The frenzy of lightsaber and fists began once again. One misstep could have been the end for either of them. To see them was like watching art come to life, they fought with momentum and drive - focusing only on each other.

It had been hours, the Hulk's anger was beginning to drain and although Vader was still harnessing the force his cybernetics wore him down. Now the speed was gone and the only hope was in strength each movement had to have enough power to topple a building or else it would all be over. Vader was determined not to be outsmarted or beaten by this Creature.

Forcefully, he swung his lightsaber towards the Hulk's right hip, hoping he would put pressure on the stab wound in his leg and be defeated. This was not the case however, because the Hulk through his pain, growling like a wolf on the prowl. He grapped Vader's chest with a grip as tight as iron and threw him into the ground like he had done to Loki not to long ago. With brute force, the Hulk tossed his fist at Vader although it was blocked by a lightsaber. Vader attempted to push his competitor back using the force - his efforts were futile. He was drained and the Hulk was still hanging on.

The second fist hurled down and Vader felt his chest collapse in on itself. Breathing became harder and harder, he tried to use the force to support him, but healing was a Light Side technique Sid he had turned from that path long ago. His robotics ripped open revealing a scarred chest, in those last moments he realised he had been a tool for the Emperor all along. No better than a machine. He winced with pain, it was the end and it was far from what he wanted.

He heard the Hulk grunt as he strolles away slowly becoming what he orginally thought as a weak human once more.

 **X - Hoth**

One last robotic fading cry was heard as he left his opponent in the snow for dead.

The Hulk had won once more and he was glad it was not his friends he was fighting.

 **XI - Darth Sidious' Halls**

"Fool."

Was all the Emperor said as he watched 'the chosen one' crash and fall.

 _So did you like it or not? Leave me a review and let me know - I'd appreciate it. Was the ending to long? Did you think it wasn't the best end for_ _Darth Vader?_


End file.
